To Decide
by Assassination
Summary: "Kevin?" he whispered, heart racing as said male located his forehead on his right shoulder, breathing in and out steadily. "You...all right?" Read and review, please. [Originally wanted to call it: 30 Minutes]


**A/N: Okay...I decided to try making a song-fic of my favorite pairing from Ben 10.**

**Song: 30 Minutes**

**Song by: T.A.T.U**

_Out of sight  
Out of mind  
Out of time  
To decide_

Ben stared down on the water that was lapping at the shores over the sand at his side by the small hill he was sitting on. His green eyes were dazed over, obviously indicating that he was thinking over what had happened in his life so far.

And it all started with the Omnitrix.

Then again...if he hadn't put it back on, he wouldn't have run into Kevin again. Though...it's only one-sided.

_Do we run?  
Should I hide?  
For the rest  
Of my life  
_

The brunette kicked a rock away roughly, frowning and bringing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them while placing his chin atop the curled knees. Letting his acid colored eyes fall halfway shut.

Yeah, he agreed with Gwen, Kevin has changed...little by little...but is still progressing well.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail_

But...he couldn't forget that day the older teen saw him as only a power source, using him to gain the powers of his original ten alien alter-egos.

Ben lifted his head; eyes scanning the clouds, seeing them turn into a deep shade of grey, as though threatening him that rain was going to pour in a matter of time. Not like he cared at that moment.

_In the moment  
It takes  
To make plans  
Or mistakes  
_

The teen didn't even realize that Kevin's Camaro had pulled up near the sand, cutting the purring engine off so he could get out without worrying about if it were to get stolen.

The dark haired mutant opened the door, stepping out and stopping automatically once he took in the sight before him, seeing the head-strong hero in such a vulnerable state, as though frightened that if he were to move...the universe would shatter in an instant.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide  
_

Ben curled up ever more, hunching his back while blinking as thunder rolled in the distance, barely sensing the other's presence, completely wrapped up in his thoughts.

Sighing, Levin shook his head, walking over to the short figure, looking down on him with slight worry crossing his usually uncaring face. Lifting his left hand and placing it on the slim built boy's shoulder, causing him to veer over his shoulder with wide green orbs.

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide  
_

"Kevin..." he whispered, slowly relaxing, glad it wasn't his prying cousin.

"Something wrong, Tennyson?"

"Ah..." He looked back at the clear water, slumping his shoulders as he shook his head, "I'm fine," he complied, "really!" Was added quickly.

"You're lying,"

Ben frowned, looking at the dark haired teen from the corner of his eye, "Am not."

_Carousels  
In the sky  
That we shape  
With our eyes_

Kevin's dark orbs lifted towards the sky, not being able to hold the snicker slipping past his lips. The clouds were warping into undefine-able shapes. Slowly sitting down beside the brunette, he shrugged.

_Under shade  
Silhouettes  
Casting shade  
Crying rain_

The sun slowly set, their shadows casting across the lake, dancing across the liquid in a claming dance as rain began to fall on the two males, Ben grabbing hold of a rock and throwing it into the water, causing ripples to bounce about on the surface.

_Can we fly?  
Do I stay?  
We could lose  
We could fail  
_

His heart sunk, thinking about just how much he hated the feeling that bubbled in his stomach whenever the raven haired teen was around. They felt somewhat like...butterflies.

Of course, Ben Tennyson would never admit such a thing.

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail_

Kevin looked over at him, seeing the pale youth release his legs, letting them spread out with a depressed feature on his face, and seeing this caused the mutant to lift his left hand up hesitantly, slowly placing it on the brunette's shoulder.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye  
30 minutes, to alter our lives  
30 minutes, to make up my mind  
30 minutes, to finally decide  
_

Ben glanced over at him with a confused look, seeing sincerity flash through the soaked mutant's eyes, blinking from shock once he was pulled into a secure, and reassuring, embrace.

Gasping, the brunette pushed his hands against the raven's well-built chest, trying to push away with wide green eyes. Glancing up at Levin with his green hues shaking uncontrollably, confusion written over his features.

_30 minutes, to whisper your name  
30 minutes, to shoulder the blame  
30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies  
30 minutes, to finally decide  
_

"Kevin?" he whispered, heart racing as said male located his forehead on his right shoulder, breathing in and out steadily. "You...all right?"

"Yeah," he lied, "I'm fine."

The pale teen couldn't suppress his chuckle as his hands grasped the back of the taller boy's black shirt.

"Lair..."

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide  
_

The dark haired teen parted, looking at Ben with a serious look, but looked like he was contemplating on what he was going to say or do next. Removing his left hand away from the younger male's body, he hoisted it up.

Placing it to cup Ben's cheek as his index and middle brushed stray strands of brown threads away from the pale form's face.

"Ben..."

_To decide  
To decide, to decide, to decide_

Acid green eyes blinked, gasping once Kevin leaned in and placed a tender kiss over his lips.

"I love you..."

_To decide_

_

* * *

_**A/N (2): Okay...finished, thanks to the people who read it, and...if it wouldn't bother you, could you please review and tell me how I did? I would really appreciate it if you would! /puppy-eyes/**


End file.
